


Собаке — собачья смерть

by Megatherium



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (TV)
Genre: Gen, Infinity (Marvel), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatherium/pseuds/Megatherium
Summary: Смерть многое говорит о персонажах, словно заключительный абзац в многоглавой книге их жизни.





	Собаке — собачья смерть

      Хеймдалл предан Асгарду в любом его проявлении. И когда от Асгарда остаются лишь наследники более не существующего престола, он делает последнее, на что способен ради спасения других миров. Без Обсерватории и Радужного моста сил меча хватит лишь на одного, и нет ни времени, ни сил решать, кто — Тор, Локи или Халк — больше способен помочь миру спастись. Брюс Беннер ближе всех, и потому на Землю отправляется он. А преданный Хеймдалл отправляется в Хельхейм, ведь для Валгаллы он немного запоздал с доблестной смертью в славной битве.  
        
      Братья учились друг у друга: силе, изворотливости, преданности. Но как так вышло, что всё, чему Тор научил Локи, в итоге сыграло против них? Локи ослаб. Он со стыдом осознаёт, что смотреть, как страдает брат, теперь выше его сил. И это стоит миру Тессеракта. Не работает ни блеф, ни предательство.  
      Его предсмертная речь подобна некрологу, заблаговременно написанному собственноручно. Он даёт знать — самому себе и брату — кем он был, и кто он есть в этот последний миг. Это для себя он принц Асгарда, сын Одина и полноправный король Йотунхейма, для Таноса же он не более чем изворотливый змей, слишком предсказуемый, чтобы ему доверять. Подобно скользкой рептилии всю жизнь он хитрил и изворачивался в любой ситуации, всегда оставаясь в победителях. И потому титан не удостаивает его даже благородной смерти воина. Локи судорожно извивается в беспощадной руке, словно пойманная за голову змея, и сколь сильно ни было бы тело хищника, пойманный, он бессилен. Потому его лицо лишь наливается пятнами, губы кривятся в попытке вдохнуть и исторгнуть последнюю гадость. Но титану надоедает. Хрустят сокрушённые позвонки, расфокусированный взгляд застывает, язык вываливается, образуя уродливую картину, расслабленное тело виснет в мощной руке подобно грязной тряпке. И вот груда костей и тряпья, минуту назад именовавшая себя богом, валится под ноги титана под задушенный вопль Громовержца.  
      Не повезло Тору с братом — слишком слаб.  
        
      Гамора — дитя, отнятое у матери, достаточно храброе, чтобы не дрожать в страхе перед убийцами, но перед лицом смерти она напугана. Кривить лицо в слезах страха было бы уместно тогда, когда чудовищный титан вёл её за руку прочь от расстреливаемых его подчинёнными сородичей. Но теперь, когда человек, отнявший у неё семью, которого она привыкла называть отцом, тянет её к обрыву, чтобы принести в жертву во имя собственных чудовищных планов, ей страшно как никогда. Столько лет она росла, становилась сильнее, мужественнее, но её рука всё такая же крошечная в громадной ладони титана.  
        
      Вижн был рождён как бездушная машина. Но за годы он перерос в нечто большее. У него появились дорогие люди, и он сам стал дорог многим настолько, что его спасение поставили в приоритете не меньшем, чем сохранность камня Разума от Таноса. Жаль только, это не принесло ничего кроме лишних смертей и страдания. Пустые надежды, лишние страдания и смерть, пережитая дважды. Первая от тёплых любящих рук. Вторая — от грубой беспощадной длани титана, проломившей искусственный череп ради заветного камня.  
        
      Баки старый добрый друг Стивена. И пусть их старые роли «защитник и вечная жертва» давно позади, привязанность лишь окрепла. Стив стал тем якорем, что позволил Бьюкенену Барнсу не раствориться в Зимнем солдате. И теперь, распадаясь на частицы, Белый волк ищет поддержки Стива. Вот только не успевает её получить.  
        
      Т’чалла правитель, всецело обеспокоенный благополучием подданных. Он даже не замечает собственного распадающегося на мельчайшие частички тела, помогая своему генералу встать.  
        
      Питер, по сути, ещё ребёнок. Он тянется к Тони Старку, как к наставнику, или даже отцу. Он ищет его одобрения, помощи. А в миг, когда тело начинает чувствовать грядущее, Питер подобно ребёнку бросается в объятья Старка в поисках защиты, утешения. Но Тони напуган и ошеломлён происходящим не меньше.  



End file.
